Una misión como Inoshikacho
by Sant Nara
Summary: En esta historia veremos una corta historia de una misión como Inoshikacho, con la nueva generación Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara y Chouchou Akimichi, cómo este fic lo hice hace más de un año creí que sería su sensei Mirai Sarutobi, ojala les guste


Nota: son un poco mayores, este es otro fic antiguo que tenía está algo corto pero ojala les guste, es un capitulo Único y pues ojala sea de su agrado.

* **UNA MISIÓN COMO INOSHIKACHO** *

La aldea de la arena , ninjas que secuestraron a un heredero , la misión rescatar al heredero:

Era medio día, el equipo 10 conformado por Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, Chöchö Akimichi y Mirai Sarutobi tenían una misión muy importante fue su primera misión rango B como equipo inoshikacho, todo parecía normal si tan solo no hubiera personas que tardaran a la hora de reunión

Como siempre la líder de Equipo seria la Jounin Mirai Sarutobi, al poco rato se le unió inojin, aquel chico era cuidadoso con la puntualidad pero paso un cuarto de hora para que el resto del equipo apareciera, el siguiente que apareció fue Shikadai quien se veía que se había quedado dormido puesto que no paraba de bostezar y al casi mismo tiempo llego Chöchö quien venía con una bolsa seguramente de bolsa de papas

"que acaso no tienen sentido del tiempo?! Vamos 15 minutos tarde!" aquella mujer los miro, realmente ya no podía regañarlos como en el pasado después de todo los tres ya eran chunnin ella sonrió "bueno no importa vámonos"

El trío asintió y se pusieron en marcha, mirai no tardo en explicarles las órdenes del hokage de su misión y las especificaciones de Shikamaru en cuanto la importancia de la misión, al parecer un heredero fue secuestrado, los ninjas de la arena han desaparecido a mitad de esa misión los demás ninjas tenían otras misiones que hacer y cómo la alianza entre los de la arena con los de konoha era de años, es su deber ayudar, aquel sentimiento lo conocía mejor Shikadai puesto que él es el sobrino del kazekage el solía desde muy pequeño ir y venir de konoha a suna con sus padres para visitar a sus tíos y más su tío  
Gaara le explico que siempre será konoha y suna sus dos hogares

"Que te pasa shikadai?" pregunto aquel albino rubio con una coleta larga parecía la misma imagen de inoichi su estilo de cabello

"uh? No es nada, esto es problemático es todo" dijo casi con una sonrisa mirando a su mejor amigo que era inojin

"no se distraigan" menciono la líder de equipo con una sonrisa la verdad estimaba a los tres que la seguían en formación; por el momento el plan era llegar en suna y ahí recibir ordenes

De tres días completos en llegar solo llegaron en un día hacia bastante calor en follaje de suna era pura arena, se notaba que inojin y chöchö se la pasaban mal shikadai estaba perfecto acostumbrado mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros y mirai avanzaba más rápido para que ella recibiera la información, el trio se puso a descansar pasaron horas hasta que salió mirai, entregándole un mapa a shikadai

"tenemos que separarnos" dijo aquella chica cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa

"que?!" exclamo chöchö por la sorpresa

"está bromeando sensei?! No la dejaremos ir sola!" exclamo el albino mirando a su sensei

"tranquilos, si yo les pude cambiar los pañales a los tres puedo con esto" soltó con una sonrisa burlona despeinándolos a los tres "dejo a shikadai al mando usen sus técnicas cuando llegue el momento, confíen en mí, yo estaré bien

Los tres asintieron, mirai estuvo explicando la situación de la misión extendiendo el mapa señalando donde hay una mina abandonada con dos entradas mirai entrara por la entrada B y ellos tienen que ir por la entrada A señalan que los pasillos de la mina donde han atacado y desaparecido los ninjas de la arena y donde se encontraba el rehén que era Fujima-sama un noble heredero, han contado que los secuestradores eran ninjas desertores de la arena la líder les entrego transmisores tipo audífono y micrófono para estar en contacto

El momento llego Shikadai estaba mirando a sus compañeros que se estaban preparando para la batalla, Inojin preparaba sus tintas y pinceles Chöchö preparaba su katana que le había heredado de su madre y el… el saco su pergamino para sacar su un abanico

"oh lo vas a usar?" preguntó el albino a su mejor amigo

"tenemos que hacer una distracción no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrió algo " clavo el abanico en la arena para acercarse y contar su estrategia por minutos, repasando el mapa, inojin y chöchö prestaron atención aquellos ojos verdes, azules y dorados se miraban entre sí, confiando entre ellos como hermanos chöchö sonrió al terminar la explicación

"siempre eres tan bueno en esto shikadai!" exclamo contenta aquella morena palmeando la espalda de su amigo y este se sonrojo

"bah! Que dicen… están exagerando" exclamo el Nara

"jajaja pero es que tus estrategias resultan a la primera, esto será pan comido "robo una papa de chöchö los tres rieron, preparándose el momento, se miran y cuando dio la orden los tres salieron de su escondite los tres realizaron un kagebushin no jutsu unas replicas iguales yendo adelante paso 1: ubicación los clones iban adelantados por varios metros sabían por dónde ir se acercaban al punto donde se encontraban al enemigo, en cuanto a uno de los clones desapareció por un golpe shikadai preparo su abanico

"ahora! Futon: Danza de la Corriente de Aire " agito el enorme abanico haciendo una enorme corriente de aire los ninjas renegados se protegieron con sus brazos unos salieron volando contra la pared de roca era el momento

" Ninppo Imitación de Imagen Súper Bestias: Leones Salvajes!" ahora el atacante fue inojin quien con sus tintas dibujo varios leones salvajes en búsqueda de ninjas que aún no se recuperaron por el viento acabando así sus vidas

mientras que en los sobrevivientes que escapaban rogando por su vida chöchö se había adelantado atrapando a dos sobrevivientes contra la pared y el filo de la katana que iniciaba a chispear ondas de electricidad la chica miro severamente a los sobrevivientes "están acabados"

"p-piedad…" murmuro uno de los ninja

"espera chöchö "dijo el genio Nara caminando a ella mirándolos en lo que inojin los cubría con otros 7 leones shikadai tomo de la ropa a uno" hay que darle una oportunidad, oye viejo esto es problemático! Solo queremos al heredero" eso los sorprendió, esa manera de hablar con el enemigo, solo podría recordar a alguien, a Shikamaru pero esta vez era shikadai él lo soltó conscientemente mientras iniciaba a correr por su vida

"shikadai! Baka! Lo dejaste ir!" reclamo la chica asesinando al otro ninja

"a quien le dices baka?" señala al suelo, su sombra se estaba alargando en el momento que tomo al tipo él y su sombra se conectaron el inicio a correr al ritmo del sujeto para guiarlo, sabiendo donde estaba el rehén "ellos no son personas que pueden ver la oscuridad hay lámparas en el techo siempre las hay en las minas y más si la usan a una guarida, ni de chiste tendrían al rehén en una habitación ah de haber muchos más ninjas andando" los dos lo siguieron fue cuestión de tiempo en llegar donde estaban todos los shinobis quizá eran 30 shinobis, inojin se puso nervioso "oh inojin te encargo 10 y tu chöchö los otros 10 yo el resto me encargo yo" dicho esto el chico uso el jutsu de invocación cuidando las espaldas de sus amigos hermanos el líbero a kamatari e inojin produjo el Jutsu: Destrucción de Mentes haciendo que en pares pelearan entre ellos y chöchö usara su jutsu de expansión en ambos brazos para apartar con increíble fuerza a los ninja cuando llego mirai estaban a mitad de la pelea, mirai estuvo peleando en la otra entrada y avanzando arreglándoselas en llegar ahí pero en el momento que apareció y un ninja quiso asesinar al heredero pero shikadai usando jutsu posesión de sombra aparto al heredero y mirai dando el golpe final del ninja líder de los renegados  
"se han vuelto bastante fuertes" comento la líder "misión cumplida "sonrió la chica "de regreso yo invito la barbacoa!

FIN


End file.
